


Fuyuhiko Capone VS Blackbeard (Tanaka Gundam)

by AnOwlReadingABook



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook
Summary: In which Tanaka challenges Fuyuhiko to a rap battle, but has to dress up as a famous person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What have I gotten myself into?

"You there! The yakuza!" Tanaka shouted.

"What is it, Gundam?" Fuyuhiko sighed in annoyance.

"I challenge you to a rap battle! But as a famous character!" Tanaka demanded.

"A rap battle? I have never seen a rap battle before! I'm so excited. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Sonia cheered.

"Indeed. A rap battle between the Ultimate Yakuza and the Ultimate Breeder as famous people would be interesting." Peko nodded.

"Alright, fine. Who are you going as?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"The legendary pirate! Blackbeard!" Tanaka yelled.

"Alright then." Fuyuhiko thought about who he should go as, before answering, "Al Capone.."

"A gangster as another ganster? Ibuki can't wait to see that one!"

"Very well, mortal. 10:00 AM tomorrow. Be prepared!" Tanaka vanished by just running away.

"Hmph, alright then."

 

* * *

 

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

**10:00 AM**

 

 

"I hope you're prepared, Young Master." Peko said.

"Don't worry, I got this." Fuyuhiko smirked and went out of his dorm, dressed just like Al Capone.

Fuyuhiko made his way to the cafeteria, where he found everyone looking at him, and Tanaka. Tanaka was dressed up as the actual Blackbeard, with a fake beard of course. The people watching were not just from Class 77th, but Class 78th and Class 76th also joined to watch, even Munakata, Sakakura, Yukizome, Tengan, Kizakura and Jin Kirigiri.

Fuyuhiko gulped. The sight of the headmaster, the former headmaster, his former teacher, his current teacher, the Former Student Council President and an officer being there made him nervous. But Fuyuhiko being Fuyuhiko, he shooked it off.

"There you are, mere mortal! Come, let us face each other in battle!" Tanaka shouted with determination.

"You're on." Fuyuhiko stood in front of Tanaka, hands clenching.

Ibuki walked in front of them and flipped a coin and said, "Kuzuryuu gets the tail and Tanaka gets head." <\----Hehe "head"

She caught the coin and slapped it on her other hand. She took her hand off and the coin on top was a head.

"Gundam starts!"

Gundam smiles and started,

 

**I come strapped**

**with six pistols and a dagger**

**walk under the black flag**

**with the scallywag swagger!**

**Ain't no pirate on my shoulder**

**and no rings on my ear**

**I'm an irate pirate,**

**real swashbuckling buccaneer!**

**Beef with me? Please!**

**I'm the high seas Caesar!**

**My cold heart is many degrees**

**beneath the deep freezer!**

**You're an obese greasy sleaze**

**squeezing a diseased peter**

**that no skeezer would touch**

**if she had fifty foot tweezers!**

**Don't start a war with me!**

**you're not hardcore!**

**I'll pimp slap those face scars of yours,**

**port and starboard!**

**You spent time in Alcatraz,**

**I'm sure you were fine**

**If you dropped the soap as little**

**as you drop dope rhymes!**

 

"WOOOOOOOO!! GO REKT HIM, GUNDAM!" Tanaka was getting cheered on from people.

Now it's Fuyuhiko's turn.

 _I've practiced his accent. This should be a piece of cake._ Fuyuhiko grinned and started speaking in Al Capone's accent,

 

**I'm a busy man, Captain Crunch**

**I'll make this quick**

**I'm ruining pirates faster than Johnny Depp did!**

**I had syphilis yeah,**

**well you're a huge dick**

**With a scurvy ridden ship**

**filled with bilge rat pricks!**

**I run an intricate crimincal syndicate so show respect!**

**Or get that tongue ripped out your neck and shoved right up your poop deck!**

**Slappin' bitch-ass teaches back since I was 14!**

**You ain't a tough guy, my kids dress up like you for Halloween!**

**I'll use that fuse in your hat to light up you and your buddies,**

**Then burn your sailboat down and collect the insurance money!**

**Then maybe they find your bloated body dead and washed up on the beach.**

**This is Capone rapping and I'm capping this Captain. _Capisce?_**

 

"Wow! His Al Capone accent is amazing!"

"Heh, very well then. Allow me to go harder." Tanaka looked straight at Fuyuhiko's eyes and started his next verse,

 

**The Valentine's Massacre brought you condemnation,**

**But I'm gonna sink you faster than your income tax evasion**

**When I toss you overboard like a mob abomination,**

**So prepare to learn the Davy Jones' locker combination!**

**Forty cannon on the Queen Anne; your gang can't stop it!**

**I'll pilfer all your rum and sell it back at a profit,**

**'Cause I'm a criminal legend with a bad ass name!**

**You're a fat thug with an STD in his brain!**

 

"OOOOOOOH! KILL EM!"

_Shit, can't let him beat me. Gotta think of something. Something about Blackbeard.. Anything.. GOTCHA!_

**C'mon, they chopped your head off and they hung it from a rope.**

**The only legend you left was your prohibition on soap!**

**I mean, that rat nest beard's trapped so many crumbs,**

**This bum could get marooned and still eat lunch for a month!**

**I'm the emcee assassin, slash like Edward Kenway!**

**Rap so hard, call me Al…dente.**

**Take your little sloop, John B, and go home!**

**Tell South Carolina Blackbeard got Capwned!**

 

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AL CAPONE! AL CAPONE!"

"Don't mess with the yakuza, Gundam."

"Very well, I accept defeat."

"Well. Fuyuhiko wins!" Ibuki raises the winner's hand.

"YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give you a bucket of KFC if you find the hidden Violent Bible Rap lyric I placed in the comment.


End file.
